The Beginning  Of All Wars
by Uchiha109
Summary: The Sage Ultimately wanted peace and before his death he chose his younger son to be his successor. The older son became obsessed with vengeance. Eh... Not good at summaries. R & R First Naruto Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**THE BEGINNING OF ALL WARS**

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, except for the OC(s) and the ideas.

**Chapter 1: THE WAR OF SUCCESSION**

According to Madara Uchiha, centuries before the beginning of the main storyline, the Sage defeated the most powerful demon in the ninja world, the Ten-Tailed Beast, being praised as a god by virtue of his victory. In order to protect the world from the Ten-Tails, the Sage developed an unknown technique to seal the beast within himself, allowing him to harness and control its terrifying power, and making himself the first jinchūriki. Although he had successfully sealed the Ten-Tails, its power was so great that the seal would break after the Sage's death. Aware of this, the Sage used his Creation of All Things ability to divide the Ten-Tails' chakra into nine parts, which would become known as the tailed beasts. He then used Chibaku Tensei to seal the Ten-Tails' body inside a gigantic stone prison in the sky, thus creating the moon. The Sage would leave behind a tablet for his descendants, detailing his own history with the Ten-Tailed Beast. Only those who possess the Rinnegan can fully decipher what is written on the tablet, while a reader with a lesser dōjutsu can still partially interpret the information.

The Sage's ultimate wish to establish peace throughout the world was a goal that could never be achieved within his lifetime alone. Knowing that his end was approaching, the Sage entrusted his strength, dream, and legacy to his two sons. The older son, who inherited the Sage's "eyes" (his powerful chakra and spiritual energy), believed that power was the true key to peace. The younger son, who inherited the Sage's "body" (his powerful will and physical energy), believed that love was the true key to peace. On his deathbed, the Sage chose his younger son to be his successor. Overcome by bitterness and envy, the older son attacked the younger, beginning a war between them. Their feud would continue on through their descendants: the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan.

As many wars were fought between the chosen ones, there were Uchiha Madara and The First Hokage, Hashirama Senji, then Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha but now who will continue this destiny? Daisuke Uchiha the son of Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura Haruno. And Uzumaki Satoshi, the son of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga.

It was said by Madara Uchiha that the war would continue no matter what and after Uchiha Sasuke was defeated by Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke had no other option but to return to the Hidden the age of 21, Sasuke married Sakura Haruno and three months later Naruto married Hinata Hyuga who gave birth to Satoshi Uzumaki and Hajime Uzumaki. They said that Naruto's nine tail power was divided into two, 5 tails were granted to Satoshi and 4 tails in Hajime but sadly Hajime died in Infancy because of severe illness but Naruto stressed hard words upon him that he never died, his soul had been entrusted in Hotaru Uzumaki.

Sasuke and Sakura gave birth to three sons, namely Daisuke Uchiha, Hideo Uchiha and Izanagi Uchiha but a severe tragedy occured when they were nine and in front of Daisuke, both his brothers were slaughtered by one of his own friends. Daisuke just like his father made up his mind and made a vow of avenging his brothers. Daisuke wasn't strong enough at that time to avenge his brothers. His friend Kin, was six years older than Daisuke and was from the Hyuga clan but always envied the sharingan, So after murdering the two Uchiha brothers. he took Izanagi and Hidio's corpse and is said that he took their eyes just like Hatakeh Kakashi had done, however illegally.

Naruto Uzumaki's dream was fulfilled as he, after defeating Uchiha Sasuke was made Hokage, but for the past six months, because of severe illness, he had been removed from his seat in order to recover.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE INAUGURATION OF THE COMRADESHIP**

Daisuke was walking alone on the grass plane, in a sleeveless shirt, with his striking blue eyes; his appearance was mostly just like his father, Sasuke except for a big scar on his left hand, apparently in deep thoughts and a kunai in his left hand.

"Hey! There's the guy we've been waiting for the whole day for that stupid prank of yours Satoshi." Hideaki sarcastically told Satoshi. The two of them were sitting behind a bush near a tree and intended to play a prank on Daisuke.

"Mwahaha! Hideaki….. you really don't understand what is the meaning and rewards of a prank!" Satoshi explained Hideaki.

"Oh let me guess….nothing!"

"Shssss! Shut up! Now Shadow Clone jutsu!" Satoshi said while making a cross sign by his hand. A clone appeared some fifty foots away from Daisuke. The clone was lying on the ground. As Daisuke closed him he started yelling, "help… help!" Daisuke after hearing his voice became published to the real world and came out of his deep thoughts.

"Someone is in danger." He saw the clone and came running until the clone was right beside him." What's wrong Satoshi?" *puff* The clone disappeared. "What a clone?"

The real Satoshi came in front of him." Ha-ha….The famous Daisuke Uchiha under a stupid prank of Satoshi…. Huh, My pranks may not be that bad after all?" Satoshi exclaimed.

"What the hell is this Satoshi, you menace." Daisuke said with hate.

"Look beneath you, your standing on a pile of glue." Satoshi said gladly.

Daisuke looked down and said," Satoshi…. Is this something to laugh on?"

Satoshi said," Let me explain. My father tells me that you Uchihas always act cool and act tough but when we Uzumaki's get old girls die on us."

"So what…!Wait your trying to say for that stupid, half part real thing, you gave me a prank in nowhere when I have a graduation test tomorrow ."

Satoshi nodded his head and said, "Well yes…..tomorrow you won't be giving the graduation test. I shall graduate and you shall fail…..what an evil plan? Do you agree Daisuke?"

"Hey Satoshi! I think it's time to leave." Hideaki muttered in Satoshi's ear after slowly creeping behind him." Did you forget your father asked for some flowers?"

"What…. Couldn't you remind me that, like sometime before?"

"Actually you were really busy in that two days before prepared speech of yours, so I didn't minded letting you know of it."

Daisuke was just twitching his eyes on their foolish talk," Get me out of this hell you two!" He shouted. Both stared at him for a while and disappeared, Daisuke rolled his eyes and said," Fools who will never grow up."

Sometime later at the Kanoha hospital Satoshi arrived with some flowers in a wooden vase. Satoshi *Knock Knocked* on a classified room door which had guards all over it.

"Come on in Satoshi." Someone said from inside, he had a familiar voice.

"Father….hi. Here you go, the flower you asked for."Satoshi said to the hero of the leaf and his father, Naruto Uzumaki.

"I asked them about one or two hours before, your mother had already given me them."

Satoshi putted his hand on his head and said,"Sorry father! But I still wanna ask you something."

"What?"

"Well when are you coming back to your throne and become hokage because I promised you that if I will become hokage someday and please you know I show no mercy." Satoshi said in a funny tone.

"Ha-ha Satoshi, who said no, when you'll have the time I will never interfere, that was the same case with me. And as far as its concern to me of when I come back then that's all up to Granny Tsunade. I just met her and the report was good.

"So dad Its time to go, I have the graduation test tomorrow."

"You're so lucky, I never passed the graduation test in school but you, knowing the shadow clone jutsu, I am sure you'll amaze everyone."

Satoshi took off home, on the way just before the Ramen shop he met with Kakashi Hatake. "Let's have a little chat Satoshi, while eating Ramen."

Satoshi stoped and opened his eyes," Ramen… anything for it.

Sometime later," So what's the training for tomorrow?"

"My father taught me the Shadow Clone Jutsu….. I'm sure I gonna make a record tomorrow."

"Ha-ha, Just like your father…always determined and confident."

"What?"

"I mean your father was always determined about being Hokage and so are you, Your father surpassed the fourth, my Sensei and his father and now you…..before the graduation mastered the Shadow clone jutsu…..Your father wants to make you just like you."

"If that's the case I will even surpass my father, mark my words."

Satoshi said and ate the last bowl of Ramen and took of home," Meet you sometime later Kakashi Sensei."


End file.
